


And Then There Were Two

by kitkat_player3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Tags Will Probably Change, i feel like i’m using too many tags lmao, idk - Freeform, some of the losers have kids, sorta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat_player3/pseuds/kitkat_player3
Summary: She ran after him. “Dad, what the fuck? Why are we going back to Shit Hole, Maine, population assholes?”“A promise to my friends. I don’t remember a lot, but I think it has to do with all that sweet, sweet internalized homophobia I went through.”
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Everyone, Richie Tozier & Original Female Character(s), original female character(s) & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

The day started out great. At least, for Kylar Tozier it did.

She was with her dad as he was getting ready for his latest show. After he’d come out, he fired his ghostwriters and started writing his own material, mostly about funny shit that happened at home, or about how he couldn’t remember most of his childhood. Anyways, that’s not important.

“Why did Mr. Williams say-“ Richie, Kylar’s dad, started to say, before his phone started to ring. “Maine?”

“Who the fuck do you know in Maine??” she asked, confused.

“I mean, i did grow up there, kiddo, but i don’t remember having any friends.” Richie answered the phone. “Bob's Unusually Sourced Pig Feed Emporium, you chop 'em, we'll slop 'em.” 

Kylar snickered, cause Richie actually was funny for a comedian, believe it or not.

After a few seconds the look on Richies face turned from amused to confused. “Mike? Mike who?” He asked. “Oh! Mike sorry, I didn’t- I didn’t remember you for a second. What’s up?” Then his face went from confused to concerned. “Oh. Oh yeah, forgot about that. Well, can I bring-? I can? Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye.” He hung the phone up and turned to Kylar. “Well, I hope you’re ready to meet my old friends.” And then promptly went and threw up in the bathroom.

She ran after him. “Dad, what the fuck? Why are we going back to Shit Hole, Maine, population assholes??”

“A promise to my friends. I don’t remember a lot, but I think it has to do with all that sweet, sweet internalized homophobia I went through.”

“Ah. Well you still have to do your show, so I can get the plane tickets?” Kylar asked.

“Go ahead. I think it’ll be easier that way.”

* * *

Three hours later, they were on a flight to Maine.

“Okay, when I had a friend group, there were seven of us. Only one of us was a girl. Big surprise on my parents part that I turned out to be gay.” Richie deadpanned.

“How’d six boys, called the fucking _Losers_ get a girl to hang out with you?” Kylar asked.

“Who fucking knows? And the worst thing about that? I’m pretty sure that half of us were gay and the other half liked her at some point.”

“Oh, fun, funky, AND fresh!”

“Yep, and I was that one person in the friend group with shitty jokes and awful impressions.” Richie said

“Oh, so you were the same as you are now?” 

“Oh fuck you!”

“Save that for your friends, Dad!”

“Wait shit,” Richie said, and grabbed his head like he had a headache. “Dammit, I think I just remembered one of them, oh my god.”

Kylar gasped. “Wait, don’t tell me, you’re actually gay for one of them still?”

“Maybe so. His names Eddie.”

“Sweet, I could get a step-dad from this experience.”

Richie laughed. “Nah, I doubt it short stack. Mike mentioned that Eds has a couple kids of his own. Twins.”

“Or _I_ could make some really good friends!”

Richie snorted. “Yeah, maybe. You could somehow get yourself a boyfriend or girlfriend!”

“We can always dream.” Kylar sighed and closed her eyes to take a nap.

* * *

Richie pulled into a parking spot at The Jade of the Orient and looked to Kylar. “You ready, short stack?”

She looked up from her phone and nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be!”

They got out of the car, seeing three figures standing in front of the entrance, two adults and one teenager.

Richie turned to the two adults, who hadn’t seen him yet. “You two look amazing! What the fuck happened to me?” 

Kylar snickered once again and looked to the adults. “Sup, losers!”

The woman looked at Richie, then at Kylar. “Rich! You had a kid?!” And then she hugged him.

He hugged her back. “Well, Bev, it looks like you did too!” He said as he glanced at the teenage girl who looked _just_ like Bev.

Kylar then realized that the two adults were Beverly Marsh and Ben Hanscom. “Wait hold up, how did at least three people from this shit hole of a town turn out to be famous? Is it like... voodoo or some shit?”

Ben laughed. “Four, actually. You know William Denbrough? He was one of our friends too.”

“Shit, man, I love his books. Oh fuck, I forgot to introduce myself! Kylar Tozier, at your service!” she said with a pretty good British accent.

“Rich, she’s funnier than you are!” Beverly said with a smile.

“Fuck you, Marsh.”

She turned to the other teenager there, Beverly’s daughter. “Hey, nice to meet you!”

“Hi. My name’s Jenna.” She said with a small smile. 

They all walked to their table, where there were four more adults and four more teenagers. Richie banged a gong that was sitting nearby. “This meeting of the Losers club has officially begun!”

“What’s up fuckers!!” Kylar yelled.

Whatever tension had been in the room dissipated, and everyone laughed, except for one of the adults. 

“I’m assuming that’s your kid Trashmouth?”

“You know it, Eds!!” Richie grinned. Like father, like daughter.

“Oh, so this is Mr. Edward Spaghedward?” Kylar said with a grin. “I’ve heard quite a-“ she was stopped by Richies hand over her mouth, followed by a glare that held no heat.

One of the two teens that was standing near Eddie grinned. “This one. I like her.” He walked forward. “Sup? The name’s Evan. Evan Kaspbrak. That little shit over there-“ he jerked his head in the direction of the girl that was near Eddie, “-is my twin sister, Rachel!”

“Evan! Watch your language!”

“Aw, cmon Mr. Spaghetti! No one here seems to give a shit!” Kylar deadpanned. 

Eddie shook his head and sat down. Kylar could tell by the look on his face that he thought one Richie was enough, let alone the fact that Kylar and Evan were practically mini copies of him, personality-wise.

Kylar sat down next to one of the other kids she hadn’t met yet. “Hey!”

He looked up from what he was doing on his phone. “Hi? My names Daniel. That’s my dad.” He said, jerking his head in the direction of Stan, who was sitting in between Eddie and Richie.

On the other side of Kylar, the last kid she hadn’t met sat down. “I’m George. My dad’s the author, haha.”

“Oh! I love his books. The endings are really shitty, though.”

“They are!” George said, and laughed.

“George, my endings are _not_ shitty!” Bill said with a grin.

The entire table erupted with an agreement of “yes they are,” which seemed to lighten the mood even more.

“So wait, Eddie, you got married?” Richie said to his old best friend after a few minutes.

“What’s so fucking funny, dickwad?”

“What, to like, a woman??”

“I’m divorced so fuck you. But yes, to a woman asshole.”

“Okay, Trashmouth, what about you?” Bill said. “You married?”

Bev burst out laughing. “There’s no way Richie’s married!”

Kylar was grinning from ear to ear. She’d only known the Losers and their kids for about an hour, but she already loved them.

“Yeah Dad, _are_ you married?” Kylar asked. 

“Fuck you, short stack. But yes, I did get married.” From the way he winked at her, Kylar knew he was about to crack a joke.

“No way. Who would marry the Trashmouth?” Eddie said, while the twins were arguing beside him.

“Oh you didn’t hear about this?”

“No!”

“Well, me and your mom are very happy together!”

The table erupted into laughter.

“Since when have you done your mom jokes, Dad?” Kylar said through laughter.

“Does he not do your mom jokes anymore?” Mike asked. He’d been quiet through the meal so far, much like Stan, but he had still joked with the group.

“No! He does actual fucking comedy.”

Stan suddenly laughed. “Trashmouth, you’re a comedian and your daughter is funnier than you are, what the fuck!”

“Don’t act so surprised, Stan the man, she’s better than me at everything. Driving, cooking, having some sort of attraction to the opposite sex!” Richie said that last part offhandedly, but all of the original Losers looked at him surprised. “What?”

“Dad, you kinda came out. Again.” Kylar was laughing quietly behind her hand.

“Damn. Not again.” Richie was grinning.

Several laughter filled minutes passed, until Mike spoke again. “Okay, I hope that you’re all up to date with why you’re here.” The Losers and their kids looked equally confused. “IT is back.”

Kylar glanced at George and Daniel, who both looked just as confused as she did, and then to Richie, who looked terrified. “What the fuck is _”IT”_?”

“You didn’t tell them?” Mike asked, not entirely surprised.

Eddie looked pissed. “Dude, we hardly remembered anything!”

“You could’ve told us this sh-shit before we br-brought our kids back here!” Bill said, stuttering for some reason that was unknown to the kids.

Just then, their fortune cookies got there. Kylar grabbed one and opened it. “Guys?” she said, while the adults were still arguing. “Guys!” she yelled. They all looked to her. “Why the fuck does my fortune cookie just say “them”?”


	2. Chapter 2

“What? You’re joking again, right Kylar? It has to say more than one word!” Jenna said, and grabbed her a cookie. “Okay, what the fuck?”

Beverly looked concerned. “What? What does it say, honey?”

“It just says “member”.”

Stan‘a face grew concerned and confused as he opened his. “It- it says “Trashmouths”.”

Kylars heart dropped into her stomach. She looked to Richie, who had his eyes opened wide. He reached for a cookie. “What- what does it say, Dad?”

“It- it just says “they”.”

Everyone scrambled for a cookie, and when everyone opened theirs, they saw that there was only one word on the fortune.   
“Okay, h-h-hand me those fortunes.” Bill said.

“the Trashmouths will not make it. One of They will lose a member.” Stan read.

Richie sighed. “That just doesn’t make sense, Billiam. Rearrange them.”

“They will not make it. O-One of the T-T-Trashmouths will lose a member.” Bill read, and Kylar dropped. She fell onto her knees. She could vaguely hear Richie say “Wait, what?! No what the fuck, this has to be some sort of sick joke, what the fuck Mike-“

She felt a gentle hand on her back and she looked up to see Daniel hovering near her. “Hey. I’m sorry, I‘m not entirely sure what to do, but you’re gonna be fine. Your dad will be fine. I can feel it. Alright?”

She let out a lot of air she didn’t know she was holding. “Y-yea. Thanks Danny Boy.”

Daniel sighed. “Don’t call me that.” But he was grinning.

“Aw, Dan, you’re sounding like Edward Spaghedward over there!” Kylar jerked her head towards Eddie, who was trying, and failing, to calm Richie down.

The twins walked over to them, and they both looked confused.   
“Okay, 1) are you okay?” Rachel asked, looking worried.   
“And 2) you’re not getting hurt.” Evan continued, looking more determined than anything.

George had also walked over. He didn’t say anything, but Kylar could feel a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

A sudden shake from the table had all the kids attention.

“What the fuck is it _this_ time?” Kylar said, exhausted. She’d already had enough of this fucking town, and she’d been here for maybe two and a half hours, at most. An extra fortune cookie started to crack open. “Jesus- what the fuck?!”

The adults all looked over. “What the _hell_ is coming out of that fucking cookie?” Eddie asked, loudly. Everyone started getting closer to the walls of the room, when _things_ started coming out of the cookies.

“Why is that cookie looking at me?!” Richie yelled. He looked to Kylar, to check on her, but she was transfixed on another cookie, one that had _blood_ coming out of it. “Kylar!”

“What- what the fuck?” she whispered to herself, when she was yanked back by Daniel, just before something flew right where she had been standing. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Daniel looked terrified, and it was obvious he didn’t like _any_ of this.

* * *

Then, they were all outside.

“Mike, what the fuck dude?! Why didn’t you explain this shit _before_ we brought our kids back here?!” Richie yelled at Mike as they all walked.

Mike threw his hands in the air. “I thought you would remember!”

“Well, obviously we didn’t! And what the fuck with the fortune cookies man?!” Kylar looked up when Richie mentioned the cookies. “Why the fuck did those things say what they said?!”

Bev had been mostly quiet since the fortune cookie incident a few moments earlier, but suddenly she spoke. “Rich, honey, that- that wasn’t Mike. It- It was-“

“Pennywise.” Stan finished, horrified.

“I’m sorry!” Evan suddenly yelled. “You guys still haven’t told us what the fuck IT is, or who Pennywise is! Who would care to explain?!”

“Evan-“ Eddie started, trying to get his son to calm down.

“No Dad,” Rachel said, facing him. “Ev’s right. What the fuck is going on? We have a right to know, seeing as o-one of us could die!” Kylar knew that Rachel was referring to her. She didn’t point it out, she just nodded.

“I’ll explain back at the-“ Mike started.

“No! No. Me and Kylar are getting the fuck out of here.” Richie said, going towards his car. At the same time, Eddie and his kids started towards their own car.

* * *

“Dad, what the fuck?” Kylar asked once they were in the car. “What the fuck gave you guys all that trauma? And since when are we both Trashmouths? I thought of myself as more of a shithead, but if the cookies are anything-“

Richie took a deep breath and cut her off. “We almost died.”

“Uh.. what?”

“Twenty seven years ago, in this shit hole of a town, me and the Losers almost died because of a fucking clown.”

“A.. clown?”

“Well, more of an alien. Shape-shifter. Thing. Unimportant! Remember how I mentioned the internalized homophobia? That fucking thing caused it, fucking ‘dirty little secret-‘“ he mumbled the last part, but Kylar still heard.

“Wait, it called your crush on Eddie a ‘dirty little secret?’ What is it, The All-American Rejects?” She said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Not funny, short stack.” They suddenly realized they were back at the town house, where they grabbed their bags. They were about to leave when they heard Bev go, “I’ve seen us all die.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Excuse me, what the fuck?” Richie said later, when everyone was gathered around the bar. “I mean, this is kind of a lot to take in. Knowing that you or your kid is going to die, then hearing that another friend has seen you die god knows how many times? Kind of hard to swallow!”

“I still vote that we get the fuck out of here.” Kylar heard Eddie say.

“Excuse me, Mr. Spaghedward, sir, just in case you weren’t listening to Bev, she said we leave, we die anyway, I would rather die now, knowing how, when, and where, than die later, not knowing when or where or how.” She said to Eddie, who looked shocked.

“Again, how the fuck did she turn out so smart, Richie?” Stan asked. 

“Who fucking knows?” He replied. “So we _really_ can’t leave, huh?”

“Nope.” Mike said. “So. Are you guys actually going to help now?”

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. 

Eddie sighed. “Not like we have much choice, do we?”

“Nah. Anywho. I’m going to bed. Night guys.” Kylar said and went upstairs to try to sleep after whatever that shit show of a day had been.

* * *

When Kylar woke up the next morning she noticed something off with Richie and Eddie. Mostly the fact that they were fucking pissed at each other. 

“Seriously, who took a shit in your coffee?” she asked her dad.

“Take a fucking guess, short stack.” he took a sip of his coffee. “Mr. Eds over there was an asshole last night.”

Kylar grinned suddenly. “Yeah, he could hear me and his mom, no shit he was an asshole.”

Richie laughed while Eddie looked like he regretted every decision he’d ever made in his life.

Evan walked downstairs and also grinned. “Damn, Kylar gets off a good one!”

“Wait did he just-?” Kylar heard Richie say.

Eddie nodded. “He did.”

Stan sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Jesus fucking christ, one Richie was enough, but now there’s three of them?”

“You know it, Stan the man!” Richie grinned from where he was.

Soon, all of the Losers were gathered around the bar once again as Mike explained what they were going to do.

“So, we get to see your club house thing?” Daniel asked the older Losers.

“Yeah. There are tons of things still down there from when we were kids.” Mike said, smiling slightly.

* * *

“Shouldn’t it be around here somewhere?” Richie asked loudly, stamping his foot on the ground. 

“Yea, it really should be-“ Ben said as he fell through what appeared to be solid ground. “I’m okay!” He yelled after they heard a noise which they could assume was him hitting the ground.

The original Losers all went down first, followed by their kids. The latter seemed to be transported back to their childhood, while the former seemed transfixed by what 1989 seemed to be.

Eddie was crouched where there appeared to be nothing. “Hey Stan! Remember this?” He held up what appeared to be a small, rubber ball. 

“Holy shit. Wait, remember these?” Stan held up a tin, that, when he opened it, held shower caps of all things. The kids were confused but watched anyway, wanting to see what their parents childhood had been like.

“ _Hey Losers-_ “ Kylar’s head snapped to a dark corner, where she could vaguely make out a silhouette of _something_. “ _Time to float!_ ”

All of the original Losers went to protect the kids, as Kylar noticed her dad was missing. “Oh you fucking asshole!” she yelled, and Richie came out of the dark, grinning.

“Dude. Are you going to be like this the entire time we’re here?” Eddie asked, even more pissed at Richie than before.

“Okay, I’ll go fuck myself, geez.”

“This is nice and all,” George said, “but how does this help us kill Pennywise?”

Mike turned to the Losers. “We have to find tokens. Well, I mean you do, cause, y’know, I’ve already got mine.”

“Tokens? What the fuck does that mean?” Richie asked. 

“Things that have emotional significance to the summer we fought it. You need to find them on your own, except for the kids, of course.” Mike said, as they all tensed.

“We have to _split up_? What kind of fucking plan is that?” Kylar asked. “That sounds like some really shitty horror movie set up. Or like some Scooby Doo shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of short but!!! i’m planning some lowkey angsty shtuff for the next one-


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow, they ended up separated anyway, the kids with their parents and Mike and Ben alone. Kylar still thought it was fucking stupid, but she didn’t really have a choice, unless she wanted to go back to the hotel. So, she and Richie ended up going to the old run-down arcade.

“Why exactly did you pick here, Dad? It looks like it could fall at any fucking second.”

“There’s a reason I chose it, but I’m- I’m not gonna say. Shitty memories.” Richie replied, clearly uncomfortable.

“Hey, Street Fighter! Think this fucking thing works anymore, Dad?” Kylar turned to Richie. “...Dad? You okay?” He looked like he was lost in a memory, one from twenty seven years ago.

Not answering Kylar, Richie went and got a token out of the machine. Then he turned and looked at the Street Fighter machine for a couple minutes, until he looked at the door and left. 

“Hey, hold on!” She ran after him.

* * *

When Kylar caught up to him, Richie was staring at a spot on the ground. He turned to look at the Paul Bunyan statue in front of him. 

“What the fuck?” Kylar said, as someone shoved a paper in Richies hand. Then the person turned around and her heart sank. Whoever it was wasn’t _alive_ anymore. They _couldn’t_ be.

Richie looked at the paper in his hands, horrified. “I- I don’t...”

“What? What does it say?” Kylar asked, then grabbed the paper from him. “What the ever living _fuck_?”

The paper read “In loving memory of Kylar Tozier, 2001-2016” Kylar’s blood ran cold. “Dad, wh-what the fuck? What the fuck?! I’m- I don’t- Am I-?”

“Didja miss me, Richie?!” They both looked up in sudden fear. There was... a fucking clown? “Oh, and you’ve brought the little one with you! What a treat!”

Richie stepped back in fear, but Kylar just looked up at it, confused. She was still shaken up from the flyer, but all she saw was a clown, and it wasn’t scary. To her, at least. 

“It seems no one wants to play with the clown anymore, do they, short stack?” The clown said, using Richie’s nickname for Kylar. Richie pulled Kylar back behind him, to try to protect her.

“Wanna play a game, Rich? How bout... Street Fighter? You both like that one, don’t you?” The clown said, seemingly taunting him.

Kylar was shaking her head, trying to decipher what could possibly make this clown scary. 

“Or maybe... Truth or dare?” It said, and smiled ominously. 

“Shit,” Richie said, and took another step backwards.

The clown started floating. “Oh, but neither of you would want to pick truth, right? You don’t want to give away what you’re hiding!” The scenery around them changed colors, somehow turning shades of teal and a red-orange. “I know your secret, your dirty, little secret! I know your secret, your dirty, little secret!”

Kylar and Richie scrambled backwards, as the clown was now right in front of them. Richie closed his eyes hard, and started chanting “This isn’t happening, this isn’t real, it isn’t real-“

Kylar, on the other hand, had her eyes open, and could very clearly see that what was happening was real.

Then Richie opened his eyes, and the clown raced towards them. 

Richie started screaming, and then bolted. Kylar yelled “What the fuck, Dad?!” and followed, still confused as to why it was considered so fucking scary.

* * *

When they finally stopped running, the first thing that happened was Kylar sat on the ground. The second thing that happened was her asking, “So, what the fuck was _that_?”

Richie sighed and shook his head. “That... was IT. It also happens to look like my worst fear. A fucking clown.”

“Oh. So why doesn’t it look like you, then?”

“Shove it, short stack. That thing traumatized me and the Losers as kids.”

“Ah. Right.” Suddenly, Kylar remembered the “In Loving Memory” flyer that was still in her hand. She smoothed it out. “So what the fuck is _this_? Cause honestly? If it was trying to get me with my worst fear it almost fucking nailed it.“

“Well, it got me with something similar when I was a kid. Missing poster.” Richie looked more shaken up over the flyer than Kylar was. As if he knew, deep down, that it wouldn’t be her face and name on the flyer. It would be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized the other day that i’ve never said the kids ages so here we go fellas-  
> Kylar- 15, (she’s the youngest kid)  
> Daniel- 16  
> Evan and Rachel- 16, but Rachel is older by 15 minutes (“yes Evan it is important”)  
> Jenna- 17, (she’s the oldest kid)  
> George- 16


	5. Chapter 5

When Richie and Kylar walked back into the hotel, they saw Ben and Bev sitting on the stairs. “Move.”

They stood up. “Where are you going?” Ben asked. 

“We’re leaving!” Richie yelled.

“Rich, honey, you can’t, you’ll die!” Bev said.

“It looks like that’ll happen anyway, seeing as one of us is going to lose a member!”

He went to their room, while Kylar turned back to the other two. “I’ll go talk to him, don’t worry.” And she went upstairs.

When she got to their room, Richie was packing his bags. “Pack up, short stack, you’re leaving too.”

“Dad, think about what you’re doing. We can’t just leave the Losers to die on their own.”

“Yeah, but you saw that fucking clown just as clear as I did. You saw the flyer. So get packing or I’m doing it for you.”

Kylar sighed. “Fine. I’ll pack. But if you can show me one good fucking reason you’re still going to leave then we can go.”

“You really wanna be that way, short stack? Okay then. Meet me at the car in ten minutes. Use the back way.”

* * *

After they had their stuff in the car, Richie drove. He drove until he got to the kissing bridge.

“Why the fuck are we here, exactly?”

“Come on.” 

They both got out of the car and Kylar followed Richie to a certain point until he stopped. He took out a pocket knife and squatted before a carving that read “R + E.”

“Dad, holy shit, I was _actually_ right?” Kylar grinned.

Richie sighed. “Yes, oh idiot child of mine, I thought we went over this. You were actually right.” 

He took a minute recarving the letters into the bridge before Kylar spoke. “Can- can i see that knife for a minute?”

“Uh- sure?” Richie said as he held out the knife.

Once she took it, Kylar carved the same thing her father had moments before, only with two different letters. “K + D.”

“Oh? So you and Danny boy huh?”

“Shut the fuck up, Dad.” She said, grinning. “I don’t know, I just- I’ve got this feeling, ya know? Like if i don’t do this right now then I won’t get the chance to?”

Richie sighed. “Yeah, I get what you mean, short stack. Well shit, I guess we can’t leave now.”

“Thank fuck. I really didn’t want to die on the way home.”

* * *

Richie and Kylar both walked into the library, feeling like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders, when they heard yelling.

“That sounds like-,“ Richie started, but was cut off by Kylar “-Mike.”

They soon found him, struggling on the floor. “Who the fuck?” Kylar whispered to Richie when she saw the person attacking Mike.

“Bowers.” Richie whispered back, while looking for something to help Mike with. “Homophobic asshole who tormented us as kids, liked to bully me for being gay, ya know, the usual.”

“Shh. Wait, look!” Kylar said, and pointed at an axe that was in a case near the fight. “Think that’ll do some fucking damage?”

“It’s worth a try.”

The two got closer to the scene while trying to stay as quiet as possible. Kylar was gripping onto the knife from the bridge, hoping that Richie could get the axe without being spotted.

At the same time that Richie grabbed the axe, Bowers turned around to see Kylar standing there with the knife. “Fuck!” She yelled, as he came bounding towards her.

As Kylar’s knife made contact with Bowers, so did the axe Richie grabbed. They both looked at each other for a solid second as Bowers went limp.

Then Richie grinned and turned to Mike, who was sitting where he was when Bowers came for Kylar. “Well I guess you could say that was long overdue. Get it? Cause we’re in a li- oh nope-.” He stopped, and promptly threw up, while Kylar looked at her hand, horrified.

She heard the rest of the Losers come into the room, mostly because Beverly screamed and Ben asked, “Are you okay?!”

Kylar looked at him like she was questioning his sanity. “No we’re not ‘okay,’ we just fucking killed a guy! What the fuck?!”

Ben looked at her, and shook his head. “I was talking to Mike.”

Mike sighed. “I’m fine.” He looked around the room, taking a headcount. “Wait. Where’s Bill and George?”

Just then, he got a call on his phone. Kylar couldn’t hear the conversation, but she guessed it was bad from the look on Mikes face.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Daniel, checking on her again. “You okay?”

Kylar shot a small grin at him. “As okay as I can be, thanks Dan.” She glances over at her dad, who was currently making sure Eddie was okay. “Wait, what the fuck happened to Eddie?”

Daniel looked a little surprised, but Evan quickly answered in an awful Eddie impression. “Oh, well, ‘Bowers was in his room.’”

Eddie glared at him with no heat. “Evan Kaspbrak, that is NOT-!”

Eddie was cut off by Mike who suddenly yelled, “What do you _mean_ you’re going to Neibolt alone?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh boy- this took way too long for me to write. like seriously. every time i tried to write i had to keep starting over because it felt off. but here it is!! i’ve got some huuuuge stuff planned for the next couple of chapters so stay tuned fellas-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooh boy. So this is a long one. This was also really easy for me to write somehow. Please enjoy!!

“N-no! Guys, no. You can’t do this! I-It’s my fault y-you’re all here!” Bill told them when they all got to Neibolt. “This curse, this fucking t-thing growing inside of you, started the day I made you go into the B-Barrens cause all I cared about was finding G-G-Georgie. Now I’m gonna go in a-alone,” and as he said that he looked at his son sharply, “and fix what I started y-years ago.”

Kylar was watching this unfold uneasily, because the house itself gave her bad vibes. Now she understood what the fortune cookies meant. Something shitty was about to happen to the Trashmouths.

She tuned back in to the conversation at hand. “We didn’t do it alone then, Bill. And we’re not going to do it alone now.” Mike said, and while all the Losers 2.0 looked uneasy, the adults looked resolved.

“Losers stick together.” Ben said quietly.

“So uh...” Eddie started, “Does somebody want to say something? Before we go in?”

Bill grinned. “Well, I think Richie said it b-b-best last time we were here.” The kids all looked confused, until Richie opened his mouth.

“I don’t wanna die?”

“...Not that.”

“You’re lucky we’re not measuring dicks?” Kylar snorted at that. Bill shook his head. “...Let’s kill this fucking clown?”

Bill nodded and Kylar could hear Stan say “Why the fuck did it take you so long to get it right?”

Richie grinned. “Let’s kill this fucking clown!”

* * *

As they walked into Neibolt, the first thing that struck Kylar was the smell. It smelled as if it had been soaked in something, and then left to rot. And apparently it was dirtier than the last time the Losers came here.

“Well I love what he’s done with the place.” Richie said disgustedly.

“Beep beep, Richie.” Stan and Bev said in unison.

Bill started towards the kitchen, and George, Richie, Kylar, Eddie, Stanley and Daniel followed. Everyone else was in the main entrance taking everything in. 

“Guys, what’s that?” Kylar said, pointing to a door in the corner. 

“The b-,“ Stan started, but was cut off by Bens scream and the door flying shut.

“Fuck!” Eddie yelled.

Eddie and Bill were slamming on the door, partly because Ben was hurt and they were locked away from him, and partly because Eddie’s kids were in that room.

Then the refrigerator started to shake.

“What the fuck?” Kylar yelled.

“What is it this time?” Daniel said, as it shook faster.

Bill and Eddie stopped hitting the door and turned around right as the fridge door swung open, and as it opened it revealed-

“...Kylar?” Richie asked, voice breaking.

“Fuck.” Kylar said. The “her” in the fridge was as pale as snow, more grey than anything. Her body was contorted into an odd shape, and the scars...

“Dad? Why’d you leave me? Why’d you leave me like _she_ did?” Pseudo-Kylar asked, her voice sounding almost robotic.

“I didn’t- I-,” Richie looked torn, cause he knew that the thing in the fridge was _not_ his daughter, but... he knew that what the thing was saying legitimately scared her.

“Rich, it’s not real man, that’s not Kylar.” Stanley said, standing in front of Daniel and Kylar, to protect them. 

“I’m not _real_ , am I?” the fake from the fridge said, as something terrifying happened. The head rolled out of the fridge. “I’m sure as hell _real_ , Staniel!”

“Fuck.” Kylar yelled, as she pulled her knife out. “Dad, fucking _move_. That’s not me!”

Then the fake Kylar’s voice broke. “Dad? Daniel? Wh-what’s happening to me?” Then _things_ started to sprout from her _head_. As soon as they were fully sprouted, she charged.

“What the fuck?!” yelled at least three people in the room. Eddie had himself backed into a corner, Bill was helping Richie move out of the fucking way, and Daniel pulled Kylar out of the way as her knife was knocked out of her hands.

“Shit!” she yelled.

And all of a sudden, the room was quiet. Pseudo-Kylar was nowhere to be found. Everyone was breathing heavily. 

“Kylar, you okay?” Richie asked.  
“Y-yeah. Dropped my knife, though.”

“Fucking great.” He said as he walked towards Eddie. “You okay, Eds?”

Just as Eddie nodded yes, a drop of saliva fell from the ceiling. “Fuck.” Richie said, as Pseudo-Kylar jumped into his face. 

Bill and Stan quickly rushed to his side to try to pull the thing off of him, to no avail.

“Dad!” Kylar yelled, as she frantically looked for her knife. She found it near Eddies foot. “Eds, give me the fucking knife!” She yelled at him, but he didn’t move an inch. “Goddammit Eddie, fucking _kick it_ asshole!”

He was frozen in place, and at that time the door burst open. All of the other Losers rushes in, and Beverly stabbed the thing in the back of the head with something she found outside of Neibolt.

Bill quickly moved to yell at Eddie, while Kylar and Bev checked on Richie. “What the fuck man? That _thing_ could’ve killed Richie! Seriously dude-,” then he stopped, because he saw that Eddie was crying. Evan and Rachel looked shocked, maybe because this reminded them of something, or maybe because they had never seen their father cry. “Wh-,”

“I-I’m sorry Bill. Just p-please don’t be mad-,” Eddie said as Richie sat up and put his glasses on.

“Bill, it’s fine. Let’s just kill the goddamn clown.” Richie sounded like something else was on his mind.

Bill and Mike started towards the basement, and Kylar stuck behind to see Daniel. 

“God, this is gonna scar us for life, huh?” Kylar asked him as they started towards the basement.

“Y-yeah.” He said. Before he could say anything, and before Kylar could think about it, she grabbed his hand.

“A-Anyways! Let’s go!” She said, and she saw Richie give her a thumbs up and a smile and Stan a tap on the shoulder.

* * *

They soon arrive in a cavern with a well in it, funnily enough, and some water they have to swim through.

Almost all of them make it to the small island where the well was, when Beverly was taken under.

“Mom!” Jenna yelled. All of the adult Losers jumped back in to save her, except for Eddie. 

The cavern went silent, until they all came back up again.

“Fuck! You guys okay?” Kylar yelled.

“Just fuckin’ peachy, thanks for asking!” Richie yelled back. Soon everybody was on their way deep into the well, except for Kylar, Richie, Eddie, and Beverly.

Eddie was fiddling with something in his pocket, and when he took it out, it was actually an inhaler. Kylar and Beverly watched two grown men scuffle over an inhaler for about a minute straight. 

“Did they do this as kids, too?” Kylar asked her.

Beverly smiled. “Oh, you have no idea.”

When Kylar tuned back in, Richie told Eddie, “You’re braver than you think.” and put his hand on the others injured cheek, to which Eddie flinched away. “...Sorry.”

* * *

When they were all in what appeared to be the final, bigger cavern, the original Losers stood in a circle around the sealing jar, while the kids were sitting off behind them. They all pulled out their tokens, Stan’s shower cap, Eddie’s inhaler, Richie’s literal arcade token, Beverly’s post card, Ben’s signed yearbook paper, Bill’s boat he made Georgie all those years ago, and Mike’s rock, and they put them into the sealing jar.

“This... this is the final step.” Mike said, as the fire in the sealing jar went out. Light started to pour in from the ceiling as they all looked up in various forms of shock and wonder.

“Is that It?” Richie asked.

“Don’t look at it!” Mike yelled, and all of the kids immediately squeezed their eyes shut. “Turn light into dark, turn light into dark- say it!” He yelled. Everyone started to repeat it, over and over again.

Kylar was sure she could see the outline of the light going towards the sealing jar. She thought that maybe it was working.

“Turn light into dark! Mike, what’s happening, man?!” Richie yelled.

“Keep yelling!”

The light in the chamber was suddenly cut off. 

“Turn light into dark! Did-did we do it?” Eddie asked, as they all opened their eyes. Right then, a red balloon started to come out of the jar.

“What the fuck?” Stan asked.

“Mike, is that supposed to be happening?” Richie asked. 

Kylar clearly knew that something was wrong. She turned to the rest of the kids, her newfound friends, her _family_ , and said, “So we can all agree that that’s not supposed to be happening, right?” 

As they nodded in agreement, there was a rumbling in the cavern, and Rachel pointed to where their parents had just stood. The balloon had gotten bigger, a _lot_ bigger, and it kept growing and growing, until it popped.

As Kylar was thrown into the floor, all she could hear was ringing. “Dad?!” She yelled, but she couldn’t even hear her own voice. “Dad! Anybody?!” Then she looked up. About a hundred yards away was her dad and Eddie. She got up on extremely shaky legs and attempted to run, but tripped. “Dad! Eds!!”

As Kylar’s hearing got clearer, she heard everyone yelling for each other. She finally reached her dad.   
Richie put his hand on her shoulder but was still yelling for the other Losers as they all gathered around. 

“Mike did we do it?” Stan asked.

“Yeah, did you guys do it?” Evan repeated, before Eddie slapped his hand over his sons mouth. 

Then Beverly shined her flashlight behind them and screamed.

There, face between two extremely tall stalagmites, was Pennywise.

“Shit!” Kylar yelled as everyone scrambled back, screaming.

“Oh, did it work, Mikey? Did it work?!” It yelled, laughing at the Losers. “Tell them _why_ your silly little ritual didn’t work! Tell them all it’s just another, uh, what’s the word Eds? Gazebo?”

“Mike, what’s he talking about?” Eddie asked.

“M-Mike, did you lie again?!” Bill yelled.

“Oh, you never showed them the fourth side, did you Mikey?” Pennywise asked tauntingly. “You didn’t want them to know what _actually_ happened to the poor tribe who tried before you?”

Kylar turned to Mike. “What the fuck, Mike?! You lied again?!”

“They-They didn’t, they didn’t believe! They didn’t believe they could kill him, that’s why it didn’t work back then!” Mike yelled at them all.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Mike?!” Richie yelled. “What the fuck?!”

They all were screaming as the lights came back.

“The deadlights! Don’t look at them!” Beverly yelled.

“Twenty seven years, I dreamt of you. Well, most of you.” Pennywise said as he laughed.

They all looked at it. And it was a clown at the top half, a spider at the bottom half.

“Oh, I’ve missed you!” It yelled, laughing again. 

“Mike, get back!” 

Mike was frozen in place, staring at the clown.

“Mike, you gotta move man!”

“Move goddammit!” Kylar yelled. As much as she disliked Mike right now, she still didn’t want him to die. He was frozen in place, repeating over and over, “I’m sorry guys.”

“Time to float!” Pennywise said as his hand turned into a fucking claw, and all of the Losers screamed and backed away, Bill pulling Mike out of the claws way.

They were all running in different directions. Kylar, Evan and Rachel were close behind Richie and Eddie as they headed towards a cave.

They ran deep into it as they were being chased by a clown tentacle. Soon, they reached a dead end, where there were three doors, one labeled “Not Scary at All,” “Scary,” and “Very Scary.”

“Let’s go through Not Scary at All!” Kylar yelled.

“No, no! He’s fucking with us!” Richie said. “I did this last time. They’re swapped!” As he headed for Very Scary.

“Okay!” Eddie said, and followed him, and the kids looked at each other uncertainly.

They all stood in front of the door as Richie threw it open, where he was met with black. Then... “Where’s my shoe?”  
He turned on the light, and was greeted with a coat closet and footsteps. One-shoed footsteps.

Soon a pair of legs came into view. Just the legs, though. They all screamed as Kylar threw the door shut. “What the fuck was that?!”

“He’s not fucking with us! Let’s go to not scary at all!” Richie said.

“Okay...” Eddie said, and prepared himself to open the door. Kylar hadn’t noticed til now, but he had the pole that Bev used to kill Pseudo Kylar with.  
He opened the door and they were met with-

“-A pomeranian?” Rachel asked. 

“Oh, I’m not falling for this shit again.” Eddie said.

“Dad, make it sit.” Kylar told Richie. 

“I know your moves you little bitch!” Richie said to the dog. “Sit!” It followed the command.

“He did it!” Evan said.

“Aww, that’s cute.” Kylar cooed.  
One minute, they were all complimenting the dog for doing a good job, the next minute they were running from the fucking thing.

* * *

Soon, they were back out at the mouth of the cave. Kylar saw Mike being held hostage by the clown. She ran forward before Richie could stop her and threw a rock at It’s head.

“Hey fuckface!” She yelled, while Richie was yelling at her from the background. “You want to play truth or dare?! Well here’s a truth! You’re a sloppy bitch!” Pennywise looked shocked for a moment as Kylar continued. “Yeah, I said it! Let’s dance! Yippee-ki-yay, motherfu-!” Before she was cut off.

All she could see was white. All she could hear was screaming. And then... Kylar was floating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m extremely sorry to end it like that, but it was important that i did. you shall understand why in the future  
> i still kept in two of my favorite things about this scene though!! spider stanley (though in a different incarnation) and the pomeranian scene (+ three people)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quarantine: *starts*  
> me: oh hell yeah, I can finally write!!  
> also me: *doesn't write*

Kylar was floating. And dying. And _breathing_. How was she breathing if she was dead?

 **CALM YOUSELF, CHILD. YOU ARE NOT DEAD.** A voice said, booming through _wherever_ Kylar was.

“Where am I?! What the fuck happened to me?!” She yelled back, panicking.

 **I CAN’T HELP YOU HERE. ALL YOU MUST KNOW IS THAT YOU ARE ALIVE.** The voice said, and then the presence disappeared.

“Shit! Why the fuck did I do that?!” Kylar yelled, voice breaking. Until she was falling. But she still felt like she was dying.

“God!” She said as she hit the ground. Then she opened her eyes.  
“Kylar! Wake up, short stack!!” Richie was yelling. “I think I killed it!” He looked back over his shoulder. “I did-!”

”Fuck, MOVE!” Kylar yelled and pushed Richie out of the way, as something pierced her stomach.

“Kylar-,” Richie said as his daughter was impaled. “Wait, NO!”

“I’m- shit,” Kylar whispered as she was thrown across the cavern. She could hear screaming, from her friends, her _family_ , as she hit the ground.

They were all running towards her, but none as fast as Richie.

“Guys, we’ve got to get her out of here.” Richie said, voice breaking. 

“ _How_ Richie?” Beverly asked. “We can’t get out with Pennywise still alive.”

“I-I almost killed it. While it was the leper.” Eddie said. “Strangled it.”

Mike gasped. “All living things must abide by the laws of the shape they inhabit, that’s it!”

“B-but guys...” Richies voice broke again. “We’ve got to get her _out_.”

“Dad.” Kylar said. “Kill the clown. T-then. Then you can get me out.”

Richie sighed. “Fine. But I’m not leaving you _here_.” He said as he picked her up.  
“Guys!” Bill said from an opening. “This leads b-back to the cavern!”

Richie put Kylar down in front of a rock where she and the rest of the kids would be hidden. “Don’t-don’t stop breathing. Or-or talking.” He told her, and she nodded. He turned to Daniel. “Make sure she doesn’t, okay, Danny Boy?” He nodded too.

As Richie ran towards the Losers, Kylar turned to the rest of the kids. “He-he has feelings, y’know? For Eddie.” The twins nodded. “And-and you guys know I care about you right?” Her voice was getting softer. “Please-please make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid, alright..?”

“Wait, Kylar. Kylar no! Don’t-,” Daniel started, but Kylar didn’t hear him finish. Cause she closed her eyes and listened to the screaming start again. 

And, again, she was falling.

Kylar hit the ground again and opened her eyes to see Richie standing above her. Then everything repeated. Again and again. It wasn’t always her who died, though. Sometimes it would be Richie, and she’d be dragged out of Neibolt as it was coming down.

Other times, it would be Eddie. And then Richie, Evan, and Rachel would have to be dragged out.

And on one special occasion, it wasn’t any of the adults _or_ Kylar. It was Daniel. And in that universe, all hell broke loose.

Then, for some reason, Kylar was in the white space again. She still heard screaming, and she still felt like she was dying, but the presence was back.

“Please,” Kylar begged. “How do I help them?!”

 **SOMEONE SHALL STILL GET HURT.** The voice said, dodging her question. **BUT NO ONE WILL DIE. I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT.**

“But why do we have to hurt?!” Kylar yelled. The voice didn’t answer her. “ANSWER ME!” She yelled at the voice. 

**TO KEEP THE BALANCE.** It said simply. 

“What even are you?!”

**I AM MATURIN, CREATOR OF WORLDS. THE CREATURE KNOWN TO YOU AS PENNYWISE IS MY... FOIL, IF YOU WILL. I HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOUR FATHER AND HIS FRIENDS FOR A VERY LONG TIME. SINCE THE FIRST TIME THEY FOUGHT IT. I HAVE GROWN FOND OF THEM.**

“So why don’t you just kill Pennywise? You seem plenty powerful!”

 **IT IS... HARD TO EXPLAIN.** Maturin said. Suddenly, his presence started to fade. **IT SEEMS OUR TIME IS UP. JUST LOOK FOR THE TURTLES.**  
And just then, Kylar heard “Beep fucking beep, asshole!” in her fathers voice, and she was falling for real this time.

When she hit the ground, Kylar realized something. Even though that _felt_ like a hundred years, it was maybe only a minute. Then, she opened her eyes.

“Kylar! Wake up, short stack. I think I finally killed it!” Richie yelled, grinning. Kylar rolled to the side, knowing what was about to happen. When she did, she caught Richie’s legs in the process. 

As soon as he tripped, Pennywise clawed Richie’s arm, ripping it clean off. 

Kylar’s stomach dropped. “No. NO!” She yelled, as she saw blood start to come out of the place where Richie’s arm used to be. She heard the rest of the Losers, young and old, yelling.

“Shitshitshitshitshit-.” Kylar got up and quickly got to him. “Okay, come on, get up, we gotta move!” She said, helping Richie up by grabbing his arm that was still there. Eddie was soon beside them and helped her get him to a cave just to the side of the cavern.

“Fuck, uh, okay, Eds, jacket, now, please.” she said to Eddie, who handed it over quickly. The rest of the Losers were with them now, looking extremely worried. Beverly rushed to Richie to help him as Kylar turned to the rest of the Losers.

”I know how to kill it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, this chapter took way too long and I still lowkey hate how it turned out. Big thanks to y'all for reading it though!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the IT fandom, so apologies if any of the characters are ooc. But like!!! This first chapter was legitimately so much fun for me to write! I’ll try to update it as often as I can, but i’m not sure how often that’ll be, haha.


End file.
